


Suturing Hearts

by coffee_bae



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: There's a reason why the buddy system works. Ignis and Prompto should really focus on keeping that.Day 2: One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation





	Suturing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> support me on tomble at lavender-gunpowder

Cindy was going to rip Ignis’ heart out the next time they were at Hammerhead, constantly slamming his foot on the brake pedal. But this time he had very good reason to do so.

All other thoughts and concerns flew out of the window as the clang of metal onto asphalt brought everyone to attention, a magitek ship landed right on the middle of the damned road.

Everyone spilled out of the car, weapons summoned, and ready to take down these lifeless troopers, you know, just another regular day. Prompto and Ignis stood towards the rear with Noctis and Gladio storming the front, slicing and dicing. But despite their best efforts, they were starting to get overwhelmed. Ignis, noticing that his skills would work better towards the front, summoned his lance from the armiger. He channeled all his fury into decimating every single head of the troopers.

A shrill yelp could be heard by Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio from behind. Prompto crumpled to the ground as he howled in pain. Being the closest, Ignis sprinted back to Prompto, his composure flying out the window with the sight of Prompto During the skirmish, a stray bullet hit Prompto in the shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. Even more unfortunate was that when Ignis lifted Prompto to check to see how bad the exit wound was, he was crestfallen at the absence of one.

“Everyone in the car! Now!” Ignis yelled, trying not to jostle Prompto as they retreated.

“Specs, what- Prompto! Why aren’t you giving him a potion?” Noctis shrieked as he watched blood gurgling out from his best friend.

Before Ignis could even formulate a retort, Gladio pushed the group back to the car. Knowing that no one else was in a clear state of mind, Gladio volunteered to drive. Gladio haphazardly adjusted his seat and the mirrors as Ignis and Noctis lay Prompto down in the back seat. Ignis scrambled to the other side to make sure Prompto was alright. Once everyone was set, Gladio reversed and headed straight for the nearest hotel.

“Please, just...let me die…” Prompto wailed trying to reach for his wound. He was stopped by Ignis’ hand lowering his own down back to his side.

Ignis started stroking Prompto’s hair to distract him from what must’ve been unimaginable pain. “Shh, you’ll be fine. We’ll get the bullet out and you’ll be right as rain, dear.”

“Hey, Iggy? I jus- I jus’ wanna say, I love you. I know this is like ‘worst timing ever’, but like I love you, so much and I really hope you feel the same way.” A coughing fit hindered Prompto from saying more.

But Prompto didn’t need to say anything else. Ignis felt the exact same way, yet the anxiety of the whole journey and the pressure from his life were always lurking in the corner to stop him from giving credence to his true feelings. Leave it to Prompto, who panicked about most other things in life, to be brave enough to confess his undying love for Ignis – as he bled to death.

“Prompto, I, love you too, and I hope you still love me when I have to pull that bullet from your shoulder.” It was nice to know that Ignis had his quips even in the most tense of situations. The sign of the Three Z’s motel was in sight for all the people in the car. Prompto was delirious from fever at this point, but thankfully still awake. Gladio made no effort to park the Regalia in any proper, or legal way, only concerned about possibly becoming a surgery assistant for Ignis.

* * *

A light breeze floated through the windows as Prompto nursed a cup of tea. He felt the bed dip on his left side and turned to Ignis, with his own cup.

“Well, today was an experience!” Prompto’s smile fell when he realised that Ignis’ face was stuck in a frown.

Ignis took a very long sip of his beverage. “Yes. An experience I would never like to reenact. Would you mind if I ask you a question?” It wasn’t like Ignis to hesitate.

“Sure?” Prompto answered, placing his now empty cup on the bedside table. “Did you really mean it? When you said you loved me? Or was this just a statement made in delirium?” Ignis asked.

Prompto stood up, towering over Ignis. “Iggy-? I meant it. Like if you don’t feel the same way, that’s cool. I just needed to, y’know, not die with regrets haunting me for two-thousand centuries.”

“I love you too. And I’m sorry for doubting you.” Ignis’ head hung in shame.

Prompto giggled and hugged Ignis, placing a kiss on his head. “I’m so glad we know how to communicate in healthy ways.” Ignis smacked the side of Prompto’s hip in lieu of a quip.


End file.
